


A Perfect Place for Us

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, set before the events of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Wanda wants nothing more than to right one of the wrongs the world has done to her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Perfect Place for Us

She hadn’t initially intended to take over the small town of Westview. When this had all begun, she had been grieving, counting her endless losses of friends and loved ones, angry with a world that caused her so much pain. She had only found it logical and fair that she deserved to have one person in her life again, the one that had made her feel like a person, had understood her, and loved her despite of and for what she was. The small town had felt convenient; far away from prying eyes, it was the sort of place where nobody recognized her or paid much mind to her. The rows of near identical houses that she passed by reminded her of the old sitcoms she would watch with Pietro, they would make fun of the cheesy storylines and the occasionally terrible acting, but deep down she’d dreamed of a simplistic life like that. One where there was no war, no fear of what tomorrow would bring. Westview brought those simple memories bubbling to the surface. 

The home that she purchased was an empty shell, much like her lover. Her lover who she kept boxed away in the back of her car until everything was setup and ready to go. As the days passed her by and the world tried to readjust, she thought over her decision to move here. Deep down she wondered if she was doing the right thing, but she didn’t see how it could be wrong. She reasoned with herself that she was deserving of some happiness, that Vision hadn’t deserved to die the way that he had. As she purchased and moved in new furniture and painted walls, she realized this could be a good home for them, they could make this their home. She knew that he would like it, but he always told her that he was happy anywhere in this world or another so long as he was with her.

Days passed into weeks and soon it was time for her to set her real plan into motion. She knew that she couldn’t bring Vision back, not exactly. She could though give him enough life to sustain him within the walls of their new home, a field around their house that would keep him safe and sound away from the dangers of the outside world. It would be nothing but the two of them, nothing could harm them there, and she was positive that he would understand. 

That night she brought in the box, she took it back to what would soon be their bedroom and set it next to the bed. Her heart dropped when she removed the lid and looked upon his ashen face, his eyes blank and greyed out as they stared up into nothingness, the hole in his head from where Thanos had ripped the stone out. Flashes of his death flitted through her mind causing her stomach to turn, she closed her eyes and looked away. As she levitated him from the box and onto the bed, she tried to not think about it, he wouldn’t be like this for long, not exactly. She assured herself it was nothing more than an awful dream, a nightmare that she would soon be waking from, they would both wake from. When she opened her eyes again, she set herself to work, looking upon the corpse of her lover ready to right a wrong the world had caused.

When that familiar vibrant red overtook Vision’s skin it had taken her breath away, she’d nearly forgotten how badly she had missed that red, how beautiful it was. Cautious hesitation took hold of her as she reached out to run her fingers along his cheek, nagging fear in the back of her mind told her that the second she touched him that this would all reveal itself to be a dream and once more he’d be nothing but an ashen corpse. Yet when her fingers met his cheek, she felt warmth, his eyelids twitched, and his full lips parted as a groan escaped them. A smile broke out upon her face, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and dripping onto the comforter below as she caressed his cheek. She nearly cried out in joy when his eyes cracked open revealing that loving sky blue, he turned his head to look at her, confusion giving away to deep concern as he noticed she was crying.

“Wanda, what’s the matter?” He asked as he sat up, he was quick to pull her into his arms and onto the bed with him, holding her closely as he pet his fingers through her hair wanting to soothe his lover who he assumed to be distressed.

Her heart thudded in her chest, a laugh escaped her as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his broad chest, she shook with laughter mixed with tears as she took in the miracle she had created. Despite what Thanos did, despite what the selfish and cruel world she was born into had done she managed to undo just one wrong. She managed to bring the love of her life back from the dead.

She pulled back to properly look at him, she held his face in her hands as she stared into his eyes. He seemed confused by her smiling, he seemed confused in general. She doubted that he remembered much of anything, he didn’t even remember where they had lived before or the battle they had endured together where she had lost him. She pressed a kiss against the illusioned stone nestled in his forehead where it was meant to be followed by the bridge of his nose then finally his lips. She felt his hands make their way to her hips holding her close against himself as if he also found it impossible to let her go, something deep within his core telling him to hold onto her and never let go or else they would lose this moment.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. 

It was the happiest she had been in so long.

Unfortunately for her that happiness wasn’t long lasting. For the first few days Vision asked her few questions, when he would ask her where they were or why she had been crying the other day she would simply smile and avoid the question, a white lie, or a change of the topic. She would assure him that they were in their new home, they were still settling in, and that she’d been crying because she had just been so happy to be here with him. That had seemed to keep him sated for three or four days. That was until she caught him trying to leave the house to explore their new neighborhood. 

As soon as he had opened the door, she had waved her hand and slammed it shut, the harsh action startled him. He turned to look at her, eyes wide with fearful confusion.

“Where are you going?” She asked doing her best to keep her tone sweet and even.

“I was hoping to explore, I don’t remember where we are exactly.”

She made her way to him; she placed a comforting hand against his cheek and smiled up at him. “We’re in Westview darling, I told you that we only moved here about a week ago, and we’re still getting things set up.”

He stared down into her eyes as if she were a puzzle box meant to be solved, once he solved it then she would fall apart, and all the secrets of the universe would be revealed to him. She didn’t like that he was looking at her that way, she didn’t like that he was doubting her sincerity. If she told him the truth it would overwhelm him, she couldn’t hold onto this magical illusion if he found out what had happened before and what was happening now. She knew Vision well enough to know that he wouldn’t want things to be this way despite how much he loved her, even she herself hadn’t planned to carry this out forever, but what if she could?

“Wanda, is there something that you aren’t telling me?”

“No of course not, you know that I wouldn’t keep something from you.” 

It did hurt to lie to him, to lie to herself even. She kissed him but he didn’t kiss her back, instead he pulled away from her and turned back towards the door. “If you aren’t keeping something from me then there shouldn’t be a problem with me just stepping outside for a quick second, correct?” He asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

She was tempted to stop him by force if she had to, she wringed her hands together, could feel the magic in her fingertips itching and aching to pull him away from the door and make this stop. When he looked back at her over his shoulder, she forced a polite smile.

“You’re absolutely right.”

He smiled back at her, he wanted to trust her. She needed him to trust her, but she knew the tragedy that would befall the moment he took a step out that door.

She took a deep breath and held it, she watched as he turned the knob and pulled the door open, light from outside flooding the room. It was a beautiful day outside, she could hear children playing down the street, birds chirping in a tree nearby, cars driving up and down as people went to jobs and to stores to shop. She watched as Vision took two steps outside into the sunlight, into a world that was forgetting what had happened. As his feet touched the cemented pathway leading from their door to the sidewalk he dropped to his knees and fell onto his side lifeless as ever, vibrant red faded way to an ashen purple as he lay there like a discarded child’s toy. Fear gripped her as her smile dropped, she rushed to his side pulling him up into her arms.

If they were to have a happy life then there bubble couldn’t be just the home, it would have to be the town.


End file.
